1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a neckband type headset wearable on a particular part of the body, i.e. behind the user's head and neck, and in particular, to a fit adjuster for a neckband type headset using a short distance wireless communication module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, mobile communication terminals refer to handheld devices, which are capable of providing a user and another party with wireless communication services, including voice communication, message transmission, file transmission, video calling and a camera function. Mobile communication terminals can also allow for personal secretary services, such as telephone number management and scheduling.
Mobile communication terminals are becoming smaller, slimmer and sleeker in order to improve portability and are also becoming multimedia devices which can offer multimedia services, for example, entertainment content services like music, videos and games. Mobile communication terminals have gone beyond merely being telephones and are becoming more multifunctional and complex to integrate various additional functions, including video calling, mobile gaming, Internet access and camera functions.
Recently, short distance wireless communication interfaces, such as Bluetooth®, have been applied to mobile terminals.
In addition, headsets that can be worn over the head are generally used with mobile terminals. Particularly, neckband type headsets with improved portability and wearing comfort have attained popularity.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional wired neckband type headset 10. As illustrated, the conventional neckband type headset 10 has a fit adjustment means for minimizing wearing discomfort according to different head sizes of individual users. The conventional neckband type headset 10 includes an adjustable band 120 and a pair of earpieces attached to both ends of the adjustable band 120. The pair of earpieces are right and left speakers 100 and 110. The adjustable band 120 is held behind the user's head and neck. The right and left speakers 100 and 110 are lined with sponge earpads 111 and 101 providing a soft attachment to the ears. The adjustable band 120 has a property of being retained in its original position.
The adjustable band 120 is generally made from plastic. It consists of a central part 122 and two extending parts 121 and 123, which can be retracted into or withdrawn from the central part 120 to adjust the headset 10 for a comfortable fit. In other words, the conventional neckband type headset 10 has a structure that allows the user to adjust the length of the band 120 according to the size of the user's head to have a comfortable fit.
However, the fit adjustment means adopted in the conventional neckband type headset 10 cannot be applied to headsets equipped with a Bluetooth® module for short-distance wireless communication. A wireless headset with a Bluetooth® module mounts a wire within a head band to electrically connect the right and left speakers, which makes it difficult to adjust the length of the head band. Unlike the head band of a wired neckband type headset, the head band of a wireless neckband type headset is not length-adjustable due to the wire mounted therein. Therefore, a new means for adjusting the fit of a wireless neckband type headset is in high demand.